I'm With You
by Iudicium
Summary: This is a song fic about one of my favorite couples, Seto and Joey ::drool:: , in Avril Lavigne's song, I'm With You. This story contains shounen ai, please r/r!


I'm With You

Hey minna san! It's Iudicium here bringing you a song fic…although I should be finishing A Christmas to Remember. ^_^; OH WELL……heh heh heh… So this is a song fic, my very first one. Of course it stars Seto and Joey. AWWWWWWWW HOW SWEEEEEET…So yea…on with the fic.

Disclaimer: This fic contains lots of fluff, but some angst before the sweet parts. Sour and Sweet…Sweet and sour…reminds me of "Panda Express." The infamous place with fake Chinese food. SO yea…Seto and Joey will be kissing just as a warning. Oh yea…Seto and Joey belong to the Creator of Yugi-Oh, who never suspected that they would be together. MUAHAHAHHAHAHA…Hold on…I'm forgetting something…Yea, "I'm With You" belongs to Avril Lavigne, I love her songs, but that doesn't necessarily mean I like her…^_^; hmmm, I like saying, "Yea…" a lot, don't I?

//blah// - song lyrics

~~*~~*~~*~~

//I'm standing on the bridge

I'm waiting in the dark

I thought that you'd be here by now

There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening but there's no sound//

'Why…Why isn't anyone here…here to save me?' Joey thought sadly. He had been standing on the park's bridge for several hours now. It had become a sort of tradition you could say, after his father decided Joey didn't deserve love. It was kind of ironic actually, since Joey advocated family ties when he himself only wanted to escape the hand destiny dealt him. Maybe fate was just cruel that way. Standing on the bridge with only the lightest of garments covering his myriad of bruises and cuts, Joey didn't seem to notice the tears streaming from heaven or from himself.

//Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?//

Seto was pacing back and forth through his room, deep in thought. He was carefully considering his options about a relationship with a little brown eyed puppy. It had eventually come down to two scenarios. Either he could tell the puppy he loved him or he could just watch from a distance. If he had the guts to tell, would Joey return his feelings? Or would he hate him? Yet, if he didn't say a word, Seto could at least watch him from a distance, but was that enough? 'Why are three small words so hard to say?' thought the baffled genius, as he stared out into the night.

//It's a damn cold night 

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new 

I don't know who you are but I,

I'm with you//

It was getting late. Time for Joey to go home and face hell.

'I don't want to go home, but where would I go. To Yugi's so he can see all these scars? I wouldn't burden him with my problems, besides he's so innocent. Honda would let me stay, but my dad knows where he lives and would come after me and hurt him. Maybe Seto would take pity let me stay, but I know he hates me and I won't except hand-outs. I can't rely on him for help. But how I wish he would come take me away, love me forever and a day. Joey didn't exactly know when he had fallen for the millionaire genius, but he felt that it was before he was even born. 'Ha! Funny Joey, that jerk will never reciprocate your feelings.' Thought a distraught, heartbroken boy as he slowly made his way back to "home."

//I'm looking for a place

I'm searching for a face

Is anybody here I know

Cause nothing's going right

And everything's a mess

And no one likes to be alone//

"WHERE THE HELL YOU BEEN BOY!?!?" Joey's father slurred from the living room as Joey walked into the house. The cans of beer, the reek of vomit, and the smell of cigarette butts caused Joey to want to vomit. Quickly walking up the stairs in order to avoid his dad, Joey suddenly felt a sharp pain as his father pulled the boy down. But the pain did not end there. Joey became a sobbing wreak as blow after blow rained down on his body, easily harming new skin and reopening old wounds. As Joey lay there, sinking into blissful darkness, his father's voice could be heard, yelling, "IT'LL BE A COLD DAY IN HELL BEFORE YOU'LL EVER ESCAPE!"

//Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?//

Joey was woken by the soft rays of the sun, dancing over his broken body. He needed to get away from here, get away from everything. Standing as best as he could, Joey slowly made his way to the kitchen. Stumbling along, he could see his old man, passed out on the couch. 'Perfect, no one is here to interfere with my plans…' thought the battered boy. The object of his desires was within his grasp. Grabbing the glimmering knife in his hand, he held it right above his heart. The place that hurt the most…

//It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I

I'm with you

I'm with you//

It had been an hour and Joey had still not come to class. Seto was getting worried. There were rumors floating around about why Joey's mother left. His father, once a kind caring man, found the many "joys" of alcohol. It began as just simple yelling arguments but things soon heated up into daily beatings. The once happy home became a waste land, and Joey's mother just left one day, taking Shizuka but failing to grab Joey. Soon after, you could hear screaming in the Katsuya household. No one knew what was happening, but it sounded bad. But could Seto trust these "rumors?" Most of them ended up being fake, but anything dealing with his puppy needed to be taken care of. Without a backwards glance, Seto left the classroom and headed for Joey's house.

//Why is everything so confusing

Maybe I'm just out of my mind//

He couldn't do it. He just couldn't end his life with his sister and friends out there. He wanted to escape, but what would happen to the people left behind. They would suffer because of him. Joey refused to give anyone pain by his actions.

Dropping the knife, Joey slowly slid to the ground in defeat. Crying because of the friends, who didn't know what was happening. Crying because he could never escape the harsh reality of his life. Crying because he could never tell anyone, especially Seto, of his emotions.

//It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I

I'm with you

I'm with you//

He finally made it. After searching in the student directory for Joey's address and finding nothing, Seto used his computer to search Domino City. This is not what he had envisioned as an actual "home." It was more like a junkyard. There was trash everywhere, and the house looked like it was filled with grime. Stifling the urge to gag, Seto opened the door and took a breath of air. The house reeked of alcohol. After the quick reprieve, what he saw shocked him. There was blood and dirt everywhere. Not one spot in the whole living room looked like it didn't have any stain on it. He glanced around and saw Joey's unconscious father, who was wearing a stained white T-shirt and hole filled jeans. But that was not what really disgusted him, what did were the bottles of alcohol everywhere, enough to burn the whole house down.

"Wh-who's t-t-there?" came a tentative voice from the kitchen. It sounded so weak and small, not like Joey at all.

Stepping over the bottles, half eaten pizzas, and cigarette butts, Seto made his way to the voice. Gasping, Seto saw what he feared most, the broken body of the puppy he loved. 

//Take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I

I'm with you

I'm with you//

Joey watched with weary eyes as his crush walked over to him. His rival and secret love seeing him in this condition, it was torture. Seto would never want him now, not a bruised, broken doll.

"What are yo-oou dooo-ing here?" Joey wanted to know. He wanted to know why Seto of all people, came to him. Why fate made his crush see him in this state. WHY, WHY, WHY!?!?!? The only words repeating in his head while the world started spinning. Joey couldn't tell heads from tails, he could only fall down.

All the questions, all the unanswered questions running through his head as he fainted.

//Take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I

I'm with you

I'm with you//

OMG, did I write this?!?!?!? It sounds weird…I wonder what I did…well anyways, read and review please! I intended this to be a one shot, but I ran out of music before I got to the end of the story! L So I guess this is a multiple song song-fic…hahaha…I'm on crack, can you tell?

-Iudicium


End file.
